Safe and Sound
by yesyeahsi
Summary: Seth Rollins just killed his husband.. with no other options, he skips town and tries to start a new life somewhere else. What's in-store for Seth on this venture?
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound Chapter 1**

Seth stood there in the pristine, white kitchen with a knife in his hand and his clothes drenched in blood.

He frantically dropped the drop the knife and stood there in total awe of what just unfolded before his eyes. He stared at his trembling hands covered with maroon colored blood. He kept looking his hands over and over and then felt as if something was in his hair and as he touched his long, chest length black hair he discovered even more blood.

Seth finally disconnected himself from his thoughts and realized what had just happened. He bolted up the stairs and grabbed a plastic bag from the bathroom and rapidly made his way to his bedroom. He quickly threw some clothes in the plastic bag not caring what he picked up. He just took what he could get his hands on quickly.

He raced down the stairs and was making a beeline for the front door but was halted when he glanced in the kitchen and stared at the body of his husband Dean just lying there on the floor. Seth, with tears in his eyes, slowly started approaching his husband's body. He crouched down right over Dean's face and started moving his hand out as if to touch him but quickly retracted it and ran straight through the front door of his home.

He was limping down the street looking from left to right trying to decide where he was gonna go. He tried to move a little faster but something wrong with his ankle prevented him from doing so. Seth made his way up his neighbor Renee's drive way.

He knocked frantically on her door. No answer. Seth knocked again but harder this time. After the third knock Renee finally answered the door, "Why the hell are knocking so.. Oh my God! Seth! Get in, get in."

"Let get all of this blood off of you.. go straight to the shower Seth. Everything you need should be in there. Upstairs second door on your left. Seth stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the fancy looking stack of baige towels. He walked over to the sink and mirror and pulled off the towel tied around his head and let his long horse like hair fall in front of his face. With one swift motion he took his hand and pulled his hair back behind his head. He looked under the sink and found a box of blonde hair dye and quickly cracked open the box and started adding the dye to only the left side of his head. He finished the process and looked himself over in the mirror. Renee sat in the living room staring at the clock hoping Seth would hurry up. He finally made his way down the spiral staircase and she noticed what he did to his hair. "Well that's different.. but anyway, let's go."

Seth stepped out of Renee's car into the freezing rain in her all-black hoodie. Renee handed him the money to take a bus out of town. "Thank you. Really. Thank You." Seth took the money from her hand and she pulled him in for a quick hug. "Now hurry before you miss the bus. Give me a call when you make it so I'll know you made it safe."

Seth stepped out of the car again and pulled the hood of the jacket over his head and made his way into the bus station. He approached the ticket counter with much haste. "Where to, buddy?"

"What bus takes you the furthest away from here?"

"That would be the 220. It'll take you all the to the Florida Keys with like maybe 4 stops or so."

"Gimme a ticket."

"Alright, best of luck to ya. Safe travels. Next."

Seth quickly swiped the ticket off the counter as he could see in the reflecting of the counter glass wall a reflection of blue and red flashing lights. He speedwalked his way to the back and quickly got on to his bus.

An officer jumps the line and walks up to the ticket counter. He presses his badge up against the glass and taps to get the man behind the counter's attention.

He holds up a picture of Seth, "Have you seen this man, sir?"

"Sorry Officer Ambrose, couldn't say I have."

 **A/N:** So this is my first fanfic ever.. kinda nervous posting but anyway it's done lol. Hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter. Please leave reviews so I can know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seth watched through the back of the bus as his husband Dean hunted for him in every bus. He grew increasingly nervous just watching at how close Dean was getting to his bus. You could almost hear his heart thumping in his chest. Adrenaline pumping, sweat beginning to drop from his forehead, he was dead scared outta his mind right now. Seth was just hoping and praying that this bus would just hurry and take the hell off. As Dean was making his way from the back to the front of the bus next to Seth's, Seth's bus finally decided to take off. Seth watched as Dean immediately got pissed that he just missed his bus and kicked the water in the puddle before him. Seth turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

Seth was now on the main road. He was finally getting away from Dean. He was going to start a new life. He didn't exactly know what he was gonna do when he finally made it but he just decided he'll cross the bridge when he gets there. The most important thing on his mind right now was sleep. His body was just so exhausted but his head was producing a million thoughts a minute and all he could focus on was what's gonna happen to him now.

Seth awoke to the sun shining through the window onto his face. He squinted his eyes from the sun being so fricken bright. He licked his lips and looked out the window trying to figure out where he was now. The first thought that came to his mind when he had awoken wasn't about Dean hot on his tail or where he was gonna, or any of that but, Renee.

Seth and Renee met way back in college. They both were at a frat party and Seth just so happened to be the obvious loner over in the corner watching as everyone either went upstairs to hookup or circled around to watch as the frat boys did their keg chugging. Renee wasn't much into the party antics either so she migrated over to Seth's lonesome corner.

"Sup?"

"Uhh hey?" Renee couldn't figure out why her Seth wouldn't answer her. She thought it was something like her breath or something. She even held her hand over her mouth and huffed out a breathe of air to see if that was the case. "Ugh, nevermind. Jerk."

Seth was so lost in his drink he didn't even realize Renee was talking to him. He was so lost in his thoughts. Dean cheated on him with new British girl, Paige, just about 2 hours ago. It was when Renee called him a jerk that he snapped out of his trance. He reached for her hand and pulled her back.

"Sorry, I was uhh.. just a little lost in my thoughts."

"Well that's a relief. Sorta," She chuckled feeling kinda embarrassed to admit, "I honestly thought my breath stank and refused to talk to me."

Seth literally laughed out loud, "Nah, never. Oh, but wait, yeah, yup."

"What?" Renee was confused now. Was Seth talking to himself or something?

"Your breath does stink." Renee too her whole right arm and flung it right across his chest.

"OW, okay I guess I deserved that one," He extended his right hand out to her to shake her hand while using his left to rub his chest, "Seth Rollins."

She stretched out her hand and returned the gesture, "Renee Young."

Since that night the two continued to hang out with each and eventually became best friends. They did everything and went everywhere with each other. They were inseparable and would do anything for each other.

Seth eventually forgave Dean after they all graduated college, Dean proposed to Seth in Seth's hometown of Davenport and the two moved out there after the wedding and of course Renee followed suit and bought a house 4 houses down the same street. Dean became a cop and Seth became a well-known real estate agent in the area. Some months passed and Seth noticed that Dean was no longer the same happy-go-lucky man he married. When they kissed that spark was no longer there, when they made love Seth just felt like a cheap fuck, all the amazing passion they had when they made love was just gone.

One night at the dinner table Seth could see that Dean was almost at a breaking point. It really bothered Seth that his husband wouldn't just come out and say what was eating him because of his bravado. Seth had to find out was bothering him.

Seth dropped his fork on the plate in front of him and began to question, "Babe.. just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Dean retorted with attitude and glaring eyes.

"Just tell me what the hell is bothering you. It's not easy for me to just here and act like everything's okay with us. You've changed and I don't like it. What happened to you? Lately I just feel like another one of your police medals on the wall."

Dean was furious. He kicked his chair back, slammed his fist on the table, and immediately took his plate and flung it at the wall. Seth gasped. He'd never seen this side of Dean before and honestly it scared the shit outta him.

"Where the fuck have you been, Seth? Of course things aren't okay with us! Are you dumb are just down right fucking stupid? Christ you're so fucking annoying. Always with the fucking melodrama shit. Ugh!"

Dean closed his hand and formed a fist. He punched Seth right out of his chair and onto the floor. It wasn't until Dean heard a big thud on the ground that he realized what he had done.

"Oh my god, Seth, baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he reached out his hand to touch Seth but Seth cowered away from him holding his ribs.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, let me help you," Seth cowered away further from him with tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"Fine, I'll just leave your fucking ass right here." Dean turned out the light in the dining room and left Seth there in the dark.

Seth lay there clutching his ribs and tears rolling down the sides of his eyes. Dean could hear Seth sobbing as he was walking up the stairs, "Fucking pussy," Dean just huffed and continued to make his way up the spiral staircase.

"End of the line," The bus driver called as the bus had reached it's final destination. Seth grabbed his backpack and made his way of the bus. The bus stop was right in front of what appeared to be a tiny two-story wooden general store on the beach with a boat dock and attached behind. He was starving.

Seth pushed open the door of the tiny store and the bell rang. A little girl with long silky brown hair flowing way beyond her shoulders popped up from behind the counter, "Hi, I'm Jojo. Anything I can help you with today?"

"Hi, Jojo. Do you guys got beef jerky? I could really go for some beef jerky right now."

"Umm.. I'd have to check. Be back in a sec," Jojo hopped off her stool behind the counter and ran back to the corner of the store. Seth just chuckled. He found her to be quite cute.

"I found some mister. It'll be $4.50. You need a bag?"

Seth reached in his back pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, "No ma'am I'm good and here's your $4.50. So is this your store Jojo?"

Jojo giggled. Obviously she found it funny that Seth thought a little girl like here could have her own store, "No, It's my daddy's. That's why it says 'Roman's General' on the sign out front."

"Oh, so where's your daddy? Does he usually leave you unattended in the store like this?"

"No, my grandpa Sika's out on the dock workin' on daddy's boat."

"Okay, good to know. Well Jojo all this talking has got me thirsty. Think you can fix me up a strawberry milkshake from the machine over there?"

"Of course, but my favorite is Roman's Superman punch. It's a combination of strawberry, banana, mango, and orange. So I'll make you that one."

Seth stood there and shook his head in amusement. He found Jojo to be quite the character.

"Here you go mister," Jojo carefully walked up Seth holding the milkshake between both hands afraid to drop it.

"Thanks for the milkshake, Jojo," Seth handed her the money for the shake and made his way out the door and walked down the beach with his bag on his back, milkshake in one hand and beef jerky in the other.

Seth walked along the beach staring at the water glimmering trying to figure out his next step. He was walking right by a volleyball tournament when one of the players tried to go for an out ball and ended up knocking Seth on his ass and spilling his milkshake all over him.

"What the hell? Can't you watch what the hell you're doing? And wow of course, thanks for messing up my fucking shirt."

Seth looked up from his shirt and was taken aback at the man in front of him. He had long stringy black hair falling below his shoulders, piercing gray eyes that turned to a metallic like silver when the sun hit them. Seth stood their inspecting every inch of this man. From his samoan sleeve tattoo to the freckle underneath his left nipple.

It's when Seth stopped staring at his body that he finally realized how tall this man was. Seth couldn't help but feel a little intimidated and a little attracted to him all at the same time.

"You okay?"

Seth snapped out his daze and resumed his rant, "Yeah you know I prefer to drink my milkshake than wear it but it's whatever."

"Come with me and I'll buy you a new shirt. There's a booth over there on the pier that I can buy you one."

Seth kept on walking with the man trailing right behind him, "Really no thanks, I'm good." Seth began getting really annoyed know it was like this guy couldn't take a hint.

This guy found it kinda amusing how annoyed Seth was getting with him. He found it actually kinda cute, "Come on. Just trynna practice some southern hospitality here."

"Oh, is that what they call hitting on strangers now?"

Roman let out a chuckle and bowed his head, "You know, I really have no interest in buying you a shirt. I'm just over here so the other team we're playing can catch up."

"Hmm nice to know you're not cocky," Seth said with a sarcastic smile playing across his face, "Really dude I'm good so you can go back to your game." Seth just kept on walking trying to get away from this guy but he was persistent.

"Okay just stop for a moment 'cause your walking a mile a minute which is actually surprising with sneakers on and you're walking on sand, and I need to catch my breath," the beautifully tanned, ripped from shoulder to toe, god-looking man jogged up a little and reached out his arm and grabbed Seth by the shoulder and spun him around.

"So what's your name? I think I deserve to know the name of the guy I've just trailed behind for the last 20 yards."

It was obvious he wasn't gonna leave Seth alone anytime soon so Seth just gave in and talked to him for like 60 seconds, "I'm Seth. Seth Rollins."

"I like it. I'm Roman. Roman Reigns. So are you gonna stick around town or movin' on like the rest of the people that come to this town"

Seth kinda wondered why Roman was asking all these questions and grew suspicious, "I'll be around," he kept the answer short and resumed his walk.

Roman got at least his name and he was satisfied, "So I'll see you around then, Seth?" He shouted a little because Seth continued walking ahead a gained a tiny bit of distance.

Seth kept his head forward and just raised a thumbs-up as he walked off into the distance. He couldn't afford to waste any more time. He needed to find a place to stay before the sun went down.

A/N: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. My computer was being an ass and wouldn't work and I wanted to give a more than the last chapter. Also, thanks you guys for the great reviews! Glad you're enjoying it so far! Your reviews really help my confidence as a new writer and are really really really appreciated! Let me know what you think about this chapter!


End file.
